Wolf Whistle
Dettagli Walkthrough * Parla con Pikkupstix a Taverley. Ti spiegherà (tra crepitii e rumori vari provenienti dal piano di sopra) di avere un Summoning obelisk sotto la sua casa e che la causa del rumore è un Giant wolpertinger, una creatura simile ad un coniglio. Ti dirà inoltre di aver mandato il suo assistente Stikklebrix in giro a trovare il necessario per risolvere il problema, ma non è tornato. Pikkupstix ti manderà al piano superiore, perciò sali le scale e preparati a vedere una cut-scene. Poi scendi e parla di nuovo con Pikkupstix. * Dopo esserti offerto volontario per aiutarlo, porta 2 Wolf bones a Pikkupstix. Le puoi ottenere ispezionando il corpo di Stikklebrix, poco distante dal sentiero che porta alla sommità della montagna o semplicemente uccidendo 2 white wolves nei dintorni di White Wolf Mountain. Trovi lupi anche nel werewolf trading post e al livello 1 dello Stronghold of Security. * Ritorna da Pikkupstix e consegnagli le ossa di lupo, ti darà i seguenti oggetti: # 2 Gold charm # 2 Pouch # 1 Trapdoor key # 14 Spirit shards * Scendi nella cantina della casa di Pikkupstix. * Crea il tuo Spirit wolf pouch cliccando col tasto destro sull'Infuse-Pouch Obelisk, ti ritroverai nella schermata per la creazione dei Summoning Pouch. Infondi tutti e due i pouch, trasformandoli entrambi in Spirit wolf pouch. * "Usa" 'UNO SOLO' degli Spirit wolf pouch sull'obelisco per creare 10 Howl scrolls. * Ritorna da Pikkupstix per ulteriori istruzioni. * Vai di nuovo al piano di sopra e il tuo personaggio affermerà di voler evocare lo spirit wolf; seguirà una breve cut-scene nella quale il wolpertinger ti noterà. * Dopo una cut-scene, clicca col destro sullo Spirit Wolf pouch e seleziona "Summon spirit wolf". Questo ti porterà nel pannello di controllo del Summoning. * Clicca col destro sull'icona del Howl scroll in alto a sinistra del pannello di controllo, seleziona "Cast Howl" e poi clicca sul Giant wolpertinger (è simile al comando "Usa"). * Assisterai ad un'altra cut-scene e il tuo Spirit Wolf sparirà. * Parla nuovamente con Pikkupstix. * Vai al piano di sotto per ricaricare i tuoi Summoning points (clicca col tasto destro sull'obelisco). * Torna finalmente da Pikkupstix per avere la tua ricompensa. Congratulazioni, quest completata! Ricompensa * 1 Quest Point * 276 Summoning XP * Accesso al Summoning skill. Vedi Come iniziare Summoning per le basi dello skill. * 275 Gold charm. * I rimanenti 9 Howl Scrolls. Coi 276 XP arriverai al livello 4 di Summoning. Le charms che hai ricevuto sono sufficienti per portarti al livello 16 di Summoning. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Animal Apogee - nella stanza con il Summoning Obelisk Trivia *Nel dialogo iniziale, le frasi "a rabbit" e "one rabbit stew coming right up" sono riferimenti allo sketch Tim the Enchanter del film Monty Python's The Holy Grail. *Le gold charms ricevute da Pikkupstix sono diverse da quelle usuali, queste hanno l'opzione destroy e non sono stackable. *Quando il giocatore sale al piano di sopra per affrontare il Wolpertiner, il personaggio dice "Mustn't look around, bunny will eat me". È un possibile riferimento ad uno degli episodi dei Simpsons, in cui Bart non riesce a dormire nel letto a forma di scary clown fattogli dal padre Homer, e ripete diverse volte "Can't sleep, clown will eat me". *Il giorno dell'introduzione, il prezzo delle wolf bones salì vertiginosamente da 15 gp a 8000 gp perché le ossa servivano per la quest. Molti giocatori non realizzarono di poter ottenere le ossa da Stikklebrix, per cui White Wolf Mountain si riempì di giocatori che uccidevano lupi per le loro ossa, a tutto vantaggio dei giocatori di basso livello che poterono attraversare la montagna non attaccati dai lupi. *Pikkupstix è basato sul gioco di parole "Pick-up sticks", mentre Stikklebrix è basato su Stickle Bricks. *Se provavi a digitare Pikkupstix, parte di esso risultava censurata: pikkupst*x. Questo glitch fu corretto il 7 Maggio 2008. *Il wolf whistle è quel fischio in cui vengono inserite delle dita in bocca per produrre un suono più forte e potente. *Wolf Whistle è il nome di un tema musicale per l'anime giapponese Spice and Wolf. *Durante la cut-scene, il tuo personaggio esegue la scared emote anche se non fosse stata sbloccata. *Durante la quest, Pikkupstix dirà che il suo livello di summoning non è abbastanza elevato per l'azione, tuttavia indossa un summoning skill cape. *Il 9 Novembre 2009 alcuni effetti sonori sono stati aggiunti alla quest Wolf Whistle. nl:Wolf Whistle